None.
This invention relates generally to internal combustion engines, and particularly pertains to a method of making internal combustion engine tapered push rods and to the improved internal combustion engine tapered push rods resulting from the practice of the method aspect of the invention.
In the United States most high-performance internal combustion engines having a capability of providing maximum continuous high torque output power at very high revolution per minute operating speeds, e.g. 7,300 to 7,500 revolutions per minute, utilize solid valve push rod components having a uniform external diameter. Any unnecessary weight included in individual valve push rod components or in the engine intake and exhaust valve trains undesirably detracts form engine operating responsiveness at such high revolution per minute operating speeds.
I have discovered an internal combustion engine push rod assembly construction that may be used to eliminate unnecessary weight from engine valve trains and accordingly improve engine responsiveness at relatively high operating speeds.
Other objects of the present invention will become apparent from consideration of the following detailed descriptions, drawings, and claims.
From a manufacturing procedure standpoint the present invention primarily involves the novel step of machining or otherwise removing excess metal from tapering exterior regions of engine push rod tubular feedstock to thereby form a push rod assembly tapered body section rather than radially compressing the otherwise excess feedstock metal into a reduced-diameter body section of increased wall thickness as taught by the prior art.
From a product configuration standpoint, the internal combustion engine push rod assembly of the present invention is comprised of a uniformly tapered and elongated body section having longitudinally varying wall thickness, a conventional rod length adjustment device secured to the body section at its end with greater wall thickness, a push rod foot section joined to the free end of the length adjustment device, and a secured-in-place rod end bearing member at each free end of the assembly. The invention assembly is additionally distinguished by the inclusion of an internal, continuous uniform-diameter, lubricant passageway extending throughout the length of the internal combustion engine push rod assembly.